Situaciones Inesperadas
by Kritsuky
Summary: Oneshot. Soy mala con esto de los summary -.-...Sólo lean  o "


**Situación Inesperada**

Vaya, que bueno que vine a buscar a mi lindo cachorro sino seguro mañana no se presentaría a la escuela, y con tanta falta ya ni Dios podría salvarla…"Quieres que pidamos pizza"?, esos ojos…habrá ojos más hermosos que esas bellas esmeraldas?...esperen me dijo que si quería pizza?

-Shizuru?, te sientes bien (aquella chica de piel pálida me había tomado con la guardia baja, vamos Shizuru despierta, muévete cuerpo…)

-Ara ara es que mi Natsuki es tan sexy, que la imagine con esa ropa trayéndome un pedazo de pizza…(apunte a aquel sofá infestado de revistas de motocicletas de enfrente…pero no era eso lo que apunte, sino a esa diminuta prenda que sobresalía de esas montañas de papel)

-Ooooiiii baka….(es hermosa sin duda alguna, pero bueno me salve de que se pusiera a investigar el por qué de mi sonrojo…aunque siendo Natsuki dudo mucho que hubiera captado algo…)-Entonces pide lo que quieras grr…(aventó el teléfono el cual estuvo a nada de tocar mi nariz)

-Sí, bueno?…quiero a una Natsuki con todo para llevar…(volteo enfadada y me quito el teléfono, solo para darse cuenta que no había siquiera marcado nada)-Que lindos mofletes rojizos, si sigues acosándome con tu belleza tendré que portarme mal….

-Tuuuuuu, ser insoportable….grrrrrrr….(haciendo rabietas la vi alejarse a su habitación golpeando la puerta fuertemente)

-"Fuuu Natsuki es enserio, si sigues provocándome…seguro cometeré un delito" (pensé mientras escuchaba que algo buscaba pues se escuchaba escarbar…no quería imaginar cómo estaría su habitación, aunque no me importaría mucho hacerle el amor y luego darle la vuelta y….)

-Hey tu, deja de estar pensando indecencias…tengo hambre así que pedí pizza…(que?, pensé en voz alta?…sé que estoy súper colorada, que me sucede?, es normal que la desee pero esto es muchísimo…)-Esta bien?...

-Si…si Natsuki, trae tu libro por favor y pongámonos a estudiar y resolver los problemas para que entregues el cuaderno, porque que así como vas dudo que alcances una buena nota…

-Lo que quiero es pasar que ese Sakomizu ya me trae…(ese puchero, matare a ese afro asqueroso, como se atreve a amenazar a mi chica…de pronto su celular sonó y me saco de mis cavilaciones asesinas)

-Mai…grrr de nuevo cambiando mi tono, que no tendrá nada mejor que hacer…(se quejaba mientras gateando buscaba su aparato)((*¬*))

-Es este…(la suerte estaba de mi parte, levante una sexy panty y le di aquel pequeño celular)

-Presta acá, y esto…grrr….también…(me arrebato ambas cosas Jajaja mi salvaje, sonreí hasta que escuche el nombre de quien llamaba a mi doncella…)

-Si?…no puedo, no Takeda…estoy con Shizuru, Jajaja perdedor….ya cállate, mañana te veo idiota…

Porque estaba sonriendo?…sentí algo dentro de mi corazón que me carcomía, y de pronto unas palabras se vinieron a mi mente…"No puedo amarte como tu desearías"…un nudo se formo en mi garganta, que idiota era, todas esas fantasías estaban en mi mente…Natsuki no era mía, y probablemente jamás lo sería…no pude evitar ponerme demasiado triste, si por mi fuera ya me hubiera ido corriendo, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella me lastimaba demasiado….

-Shizuru?...en…enserio estas bien?...(al regresar de nuevo en si, vi su cara muy cerca de la mía, tenía un fuerte impulso de besarla pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo menos, estaría ahí como amiga…que dolorosa palabra)

-Si…Ummm Natsuki me permites tu inodoro…(tenía que esconderme un momento sino me quebraría)

-Claro, pero no te lo lleves…(mi ojiverde quiso hacer una broma, solo atine a hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, no pase desapercibida lo note en la mirada de esta, pero tenía que irme de aquí por unos momentos)

-Disculpa…(tome mi bolsa y me encerré en el baño, le puse seguro…note preocupación en sus ojos…ese Takeda, que quería?, porque le llamaba?, es más como obtuvo su número?...y de cuando acá tanta familiaridad con mi Natsuki?...vi mi reflejo en el espejo y suspire hondo…ella no era mía, pero me gustaba hacerme ilusiones que quizás ese lindo cachorro algún día me miraría con ojos de amor, llore por un momento, después me enjuague la cara, saque mi maquillaje y me di un retoque…bien aquí no paso nada, al salir por poco y me voy de espaldas)-Natsuki…casi…casi te golpeo…

-Quizás lo merezca…(Ummm? Y esa carita a que viene?)

-Porque dices eso?

-No lo sé, hace un momento estabas animosa, y de la nada tus ojos se pusieron tristes…

-No…no es nada Natsuki…(lo notó, que era esa mirada que tenia?, no la había visto antes, preocupación?, no...)

-Takeda me llamo porque en el viaje que hizo para el torneo me trajo algo que le pedí…y también mayonesa…(levante una ceja, me era incomodo hablar de ese gusano)

-No importa Natsuki, vamos a abrir los libros…me hablaste para eso no…así que pongámonos a estudiar…

-Es…estas molesta? ("Si, estoy emputadisima…porque ese pendejo te trae mayonesa…solo yo puedo regalarte mayonesa", y que era lo otro?, muy misteriosos, cruce mis brazos me sentía celosa)-Lo…lo otro es…es un regalo que encargue para ti…

-Ara?...

-Shizuru, yo…

-Ummm?...

-Pues…

DING DONG…

-Traemos el pedido para la srita. Kuga…

Queee?, ese pizzero no pudo ser más oportuno, estuve a unos centímetros de tocar los labios de Natsuki, y que era lo que me iba a decir…?, suspire al ver que se dirigía a abrir la puerta pues ese inepto no dejaba de joder con el timbre…y si, la conversación se termino; con ojos hambrientos miraba la pizza, Ummm así quisiera que me mirara, Ummm?, en realidad la mirada que más deseo es esa que tenía hace unos segundo, antes que llegara esa sanguijuela de agua puerca…kyaaaa…

-Shizuru si no vienes me la voy a terminar hee…(que solo piensas en comer Natsuki)

-No tengo mucha hambre así que puedes acabártela…

-Ummm?(vi como se atragantaba con lo que le dije, jamás le contestaba así de brusco y seco)-Con un demonio…me vas a decir que te…Waaa…

Y aquí estoy, con Natsuki sobre de mí y mi blusa manchada de….salsa de tomate…sus labios, no…no lo soporto más…cerré los ojos fuertemente, era demasiada la tentación, si antes estaba acalorada esto, esto es demasiado…fue entonces cuando sentí ese delicado roce en mis labios, Na…Natsuki me estaba besando, siiii….abrí los ojos y ahora ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no fuerte como los míos, imite a la pelinegra y pronto nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar, umm esto era la gloria, sentía que algo dentro de mí por fin estaba descansando…entonces nos separamos por falta de aire…su rostro era tan bello siempre desee verla así, que me mirara así, sus mejillas sonrojadas, amo con todo mi ser a esta niña…

-O..oi…perdón, por…por esto, yo…no…no sé que me sucedió…

-Yo si…(la tome de nuevo, la necesitaba más y más, y ahora que me había dado luz verde no pararía, al menos no hasta que ella lo pidiera…movíamos despacio nuestra boca, subíamos la intensidad y después la bajábamos, comenzó a moverse inquieta sobre mí, la frene…no estaba segura si ella no me odiaría después de aprovecharme de la situación)-Perdóname Natsuki…(baje la mirada, me sentía apenada)

-Oye…a…a mi me gustas mucho Shizuru…y si…si a ti no te molesta…(hizo una pausa y con sus dedos acaricio su labio inferior)-Tus…tus labios, son…son muy ricos…

-Y…y tu tarea…(quería seguir con esto, pero era enserio, si Natsuki no entregaba ese cuaderno, estaría en graves problemas)

-Mai…me, me ayudo a hacerlo y a estudiar…(nerviosa, note como se sonrojaba mas y mas)

-En…entonces que hago aquí? (Sabia que con esta pregunta me jugaría el irme pues no me necesitaba, o quedarme y…)

-Shi…Shizuru…qui…qui…quieres…ser…mi…mi…no…mi novia?...(de lobo paso a gallina jaja…un segundo, Kuga…mi Kuga me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia….)-Pe…pensé que te gustaba, esa tonta de Mai alentándome, tú tienes tus fans…yo solo soy nada…disculpa…(que tonterías piensa esta niña…solo por hacer un silencio incomodo de algunos segundos…cuando se iba a levantar la tome de la cintura y la acomode sobre de mi)

-También me gustas demasiado…tus ojos, son hermosos….tu piel tan suave y cálida…(poco a poco la fui acercando, la bese despacio y sin prisas, me estremecí tanto…mi corazón se iba a salir, tenía que hablar…mi princesa de hielo necesitaba una respuesta…)-Sabes que esta blusa me costo muy cara y la ensuciaste de tomate…y…(no podía dejar de mirarla)-Si…

-Si?

Levanto una ceja no entendiendo, de hecho nadie hubiera entendido en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos…

-Si quiero ser tu novia…(pase mis brazos por su cuello y un poco más fuerte la atraje hacia mí, Ummm ese beso sí que era apasionado)

-Shizuru?

-Mmm?

-Tengo hambre…

-Ahora…

-Si…mucha…

A mi pesar tuve que frenar el candente momento, me acerque a la caja de pizza y la puse a un lado de nosotras…Natsuki iba a levantarse y la atraje hacia mi…

-Me ensuciaste la blusa…mm no me gusta estar con ropa sucia…

-O.O

Sí, me la quite ante la mirada atónita de mi blanquiña…

-Qué tal si comes pizza en un plato exótico…?

-Shi…shizuruuuuu!

FIN


End file.
